Ascenso
by KingdomSora
Summary: Personajes ficticios de BSP.Omake en el que averiguamos como Soki pasa a ser capitán del duodécimo escuadrón.


**ASCENSO**

- No puedo creer que hayamos coincidido casi todos en un lugar. – Dijo Soki observando la ausencia de pocos rostros.

La sala auditorio de la división, con sus muebles de madera traídos del mundo humano y su gran tarima que más de una risa había provocado, era rara vez visitada. Las ocasiones se contaban con los dedos de la mano, y siempre era por motivos serios.

- ¿Alguno sabe el porqué estamos aquí hoy? – Interpuso capitansaito.

- Es muy sencillo. – Dijo una voz al fondo.

Era NEBURO, una de las máximas autoridades en todo el Seireitei, tenía acceso a la cámara de los 46 además de ser el capitán de otra división. Entró con un aura de grandeza que sobrecogió a algunos de los miembros más recientes de la división como el pequeño Ronar, su pelo azul temblaba espasmódicamente así como el resto de su cuerpo debido a la emoción. No obstante, no todos reaccionaron de la misma manera y algunos sintieron cierta indiferencia.

- El motivo es alto secreto, pero dado que sois miembros de esta división, no tengo más remedio que comunicároslo. – Hizo una pausa que dramatizó sus palabras. – Puede que ya os hayáis dado cuenta, o puede que no puesto que algunos lleváis encerrados en vuestro laboratorio mucho tiempo, pero el caso es que Kaskas ha desaparecido

Las palabras cayeron como una bomba cuyo efecto era silenciar a la gente, y lo consiguió de manera espectacular, pasaron varios segundos hasta que alguno logró articular otra palabra.

- ¿Y Vangel? – Preguntó Mitsuko preocupada.

- Kaskas, Vangel y muchos de los miembros ausentes hoy aquí, han desaparecido. Todos en la misma misión.

- Eso no es posible, hace poco que he visto a Ithildin discutiendo en la zona abierta sobre música con miembros de otras divisiones y académicos. – Replicó Soki.

- Claro, Ithildin no ha desaparecido, sólo que no coincidís con ella. Hace mucho tiempo que no ordeno algo así, pero debéis formar un grupo que salga en busca de vuestro capitán y los miembros que junto a él han desaparecido. – Ordenó NEBURO.

Todos los allí presentes se miraron entre sí, antes de que Bikutoru preguntara acerca de los detalles de la misión.

- ¿De qué información disponemos actualmente?

- Kaskas estaba investigando en el mundo humano extraños sucesos relacionados con gente que tenía un gran reiatsu. Durante el último contacto que hizo, nos informó que se encontraba en un país llamado España. Enviaré allí el equipo que forméis, avisarme cuando estéis listos.

Las caras de ánimo no existían en ese momento. Todo eran caras largas y no era para menos, en una división tan poco poblada como es la 12th, si alguien desaparece, se nota su ausencia. Y si es el capitán del que hablamos, más aún.

Varios miembros se ataron sus zampakutohs al cinto y prepararon para salir, pero era muy precipitado aquello. Debían elegir a los más preparados y enviarlos en misión de reconocimiento. Debían prepararles para lo que les esperaba, incluso lo peor.

La tensión se iba acumulando y empezaba a ser una situación incómoda el hecho de estar todos allí intentando discutir una cosa que ni siquiera sabían si había pasado. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es discutirlo libremente y preparase. Finalmente Bikutoru rompió el hielo:

- No sería mala idea que nos reunamos mañana aquí a la misma hora, reflexionemos sobre lo ocurrido y posibles soluciones.

- Bikutoru tiene razón. - Terció Soki. - No sirve de nada precipitarse contra algo desconocido, somos científicos, no 11ths. Mañana pues, vendremos con posibles soluciones y candidatos para el grupo de rescate.

Cada uno se fue triste a su habitación. Y esa misma noche pocos pudieron conciliar el sueño, no era lo mismo que tu capitán estuviera haciendo una misión en el mundo humano a que tu capitán hubiera desaparecido.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban allí preparados con sus mejores galas cuando llegué. La ocasión era especial, pero no veía normal que todo el mundo se hubiera emperifollado para ello, de hecho, yo iba con mi habitual traje medio descosido y los calcetines que habían perdido el elástico que los sujetaban firmemente a la pierna. Para más INRI, como me había costado dormirme, me había levantado tarde y aún llegando tarde, no me había dado tiempo a afeitarme, así que el contraste con el de todo el mundo era tremendo.

Estaban en corrillo hablando de posibles soluciones cuando llegué yo, con los pelos alborotados, ojeras y desaliñado.

- Hola, buenos días. – Dije disimulando mi sueño lo mejor posible.

- ¡Je! Otro que ha dormido poco. – Replicó Mitsuko.

- Entremos. – Dijo una voz al fondo. Era NEBURO que no sé como pero siempre aparecía en el momento clave de la conversación.

Con el mismo aire apesadumbrado que el día anterior, fuimos entrando como si fuera una romería. Una vez sentados todos en nuestros respectivos sitios, comenzamos a debatir el asunto urgente que nos reunía allí.

La reunión fue larga y tediosa, al final se decidió que iría un grupo formado por tres shinigamis, dos de ellos de nuestra división y uno de la cuarta por si alguno de los desaparecidos necesitaba atención médica, pero todos sabíamos que por el tiempo pasado, no había demasiadas posibilidades de que si fueron heridos, aún estuvieran vivos. Los dos integrantes de nuestra división que irían fueron escogidos por sus habilidades de rastreo y combate, y al no haber manifestado grandes dotes en ninguna, era normal que no estuviera entre ellos. Ithildin y J.L.Maxwell se recogieron las mangas, igual que se hacía cuando una misión era realmente importante para evitar que les estorbaran.

Toda la división fue con ellos a la puerta menos capitansaito y yo, pues éramos los encargados de vigilar la zona de hollows o posibles humanos con gran reiatsu que fueran capaces de detectarlos.

Nuestro turno acabó sin mayores incidencias y pasamos el relevo deseosos de coger la cama, dudando que lográramos dormir nada esta noche tampoco. Aún así, me dirigí a mi habitación e intenté conciliar el sueño, aunque más bien fue el sueño el que me concilió a mí.

Cuando desperté, el grupo de rastreo ya había vuelto y las noticias no podían ser peores, Kaskas estaba desparecido y lo único que habían logrado traer de vuelta era su capa de capitán. Desesperanzadora señal. Salí al pasillo en busca de más información sobre lo acaecido, y allí me crucé con Ithildin.

- ¡Ah! Soki, están analizando la capa de Kaskas en el laboratorio 19, pásate por allí, no hay mucha gente que sepa tanto del mundo humano como tú. Puede que seas capaz de echarles un cable.

- ¿Qué raro, no? Kaskas no se desharía de la capa así como así, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. – Dije yo.

- Ya…. – Ithildin estaba visiblemente cansada y apesadumbrada. Sus palabras cada vez tomaban un tono más grave. – Deberías ir yendo, yo voy a descansar un rato.

Observé inmóvil como Ithildin se marchaba por el pasillo con la cabeza levemente inclinada y después me dirigí al laboratorio donde se suponía que se encontraba la capa de nuestro capitán.

Me detuve en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer realmente, ni siquiera sabía si mis conocimientos de materia humana podrían ayudar en algo. Resignado, me decidí a entrar, no era bueno estar siempre preocupado y lo que hubiera pasado, yo no lo podría cambiar, no era un héroe.

Nada más abrir la puerta, me di cuenta y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Los allí presentes, se giraron todos y me miraron perplejos.

- Soki, sabemos que eres un poco pasota, pero esto es pasarse un poco, ¿no crees? – Dijo Bikutoru.

- No me puedo creer que seáis científicos. ¿Dónde habéis conseguido el título, en la shini-tómbola? – Repliqué un poco molesto por el fallo del equipo.

El laboratorio parecía estar infecto por algún mal desconocido, pues estaba completamente aislado y los miembros allí presentes parecían sacados de una de esas películas que tan a menudo veía con mi antiguo compañero de habitación allí presente.

Retomé la carga de preguntas. - ¿De verdad que no se ha dado cuenta nadie todavía?

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – Preguntó Tenshi no Yume.

- Ésa no es la verdadera capa de Kaskas, y se ve a la legua que no está conformada de espiritrones. – Cada vez estaba más molesto por la incompetencia de mis colegas, y mi lengua empezaba a cobrar vida propia. – Y os hacéis llamar científicos, ¡Ja! Me río yo de lo que pasa ahora mismo en este laboratorio transformado en circo.

La verdad, todavía no sé porqué reaccioné así, pero supongo que liberar la angustia y llevar tanto tiempo conviviendo con una persona tan retorcida como mi espada, tornan al más agradable en bestia parda.

Y sus caras de estupefacción, eran comprensibles y excusables al cien por cien.

Rota la maldición de Soki, se pusieron como locos a comprobar si lo que decía era cierto y efectivamente lo era.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido Soki? – Bikutoru no salía de su asombro todavía. Parecía que le hubiera echado un rayo maligno o qué sé yo.

- Sólo diré, que llevo demasiado tiempo trabajando con material del mundo humano y que esa capa de pega, lleva el reiatsu de Kaskas impregnado. Por eso el equipo de rastreo lo debió traer de vuelta y todos intentasteis averiguar más cosas de su paradero o su estado.

- Resuelto el misterio, sólo nos queda saber por qué Kaskas nos había dejado una señal así. – Intervino capitansaito desde la camilla auxiliar en la que se encontraba tumbado desde que entrara por la puerta.

Noté unos pasos a mi espalda, apoyado en el cerco de la puerta como seguía, giré en la medida que mi cuello me lo permitía para ver nuevamente a NEBURO.

- Jder NEBURO, siempre apareces en los momentos álgidos de la cuestión. – Dije algo sobresaltado.

- Lo siento. – Dijo mientras sonreía incómodo. – Traigo órdenes de la cámara. Aunque viéndolas, mejor las cuelgo en el cartel de la entrada.

- ¡Jooo NEBURO! No seas malo, que ya eres cotilla. – Comentó jocosa Tenshi no Yume.

- A mí me dan un poco igual las órdenes, ya lo sabéis. – Dijo capitansaito, a lo que todos respondimos con una sonora carcajada.

Con un peso menos en los hombros de todos los integrantes de la llamada división fantasma, pues estuvo un tiempo sin ningún integrante activo ya que estaban todos descansando, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir un poco, o un mucho.

A medida que la gente iba despertando de su hibernación de búsqueda de Kaskas, los rumores sobre la gran noticia aumentaban. Yo seguía en mi torta, como de costumbre y para cuando me enteré, ya lo sabía el resto de la división.

El cartel rezaba:  
"Elecciones **OBLIGATORIAS** en la 12th, candidatos apúntense en la lista de abajo."

Y debajo:  
"Ronar"

"Krayst Pryanar"  
"MisterDonKan'onji"

Y más huecos para futuros participantes.

Todavía no sé muy bien porqué lo hice, pero lo hice y hecho está. Ahora no me arrepiento de ello y apechugo con las consecuencias. Decidí apuntarme. Sí, un poco al tuntún y ver qué pasaba.

- Hola Soki, ¿tú también te apuntas? – Mitsuko venía con un bolígrafo para apuntarse a la lista y detrás de ella venía Tenshi no Yume con idénticas intenciones y una gran sonrisa en la boca.

- Sí, supongo que no pierdo nada haciéndolo. Déjame el bolígrafo anda. – Y me apunté.

Finalmente, el plazo se cerró y los participantes fuimos los arriba citados. Durante esa semana, la tensión superó el clásico estado de cortable para alcanzar el grado de cortante. Yo casi aventuraría que era hasta peligroso salir al pasillo si dos candidatos estaban cerca.

Y los resultados, cuanto menos me sorprendieron. Cómo no, muy al estilo de la 12th, se montó parda con un empate en la cumbre que tuvo que resolverse con otra votación que se dejó a medias.

Gracias a los acontecimientos arriba descritos, me encuentro ahora con la capa falsa, escribiendo esto en un descanso mientras limpio el despacho lleno de polvo y trastos inútiles de Kaskas, que he decidido guardar por si regresa algún día (y esperando que me traigan mi nueva capa).

**ASCENSO FIN**


End file.
